


Extended Transmission: Losing You

by cybernya



Series: Translation Error [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (YES I'm going to clearly tag it as such because y'all this hurt me a lot), Character Death In Dream, F/M, Grief/Mourning, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: What would happen if Wolffe's alor'ika died in his arms?Takes place after the plot of Translation Error; Wolffe and the alor'ika are in a committed relationship.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: Translation Error [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about this before... because I've thought about it a lot. 
> 
> This is just one version of that concept.

The Wolfpack had been assisting the front lines with General Plo, searching for survivors as blaster fire surrounded them.

Everything around them was destroyed, bodies strewn haplessly, their armor broken and cracked. The locals were mixed in too - an assault by the Droid Army focused in on a small village unwilling to bed to the Separtists.

You listened from the comms anxiously, wringing your hands.

Thankfully, many hours later, an all clear was given. Bags sat under your eyes, dark and hollow, as you hopped onto a transport. General Plo Koon requested your presence to help the locals with rescue and relief. The nature of the attack made them wary of any droid that could speak.

Landing was rough - there was shrapnel everywhere - and you stumbled on the transport. Your heart hammered in your chest - you had been worrying for hours about Wolffe and the rest of the pack.

Wolffe is the first to greet you, arm outstretched to help you off the transport. You cling tightly, his grip matching. You couldn’t see his exact facial expression due to his helmet, but you could feel his jaw was set firmly and he’s _tired_ , so tired…

“Commander Wolffe, please explain the situation to our officer here,” General Plo Koon nods, gesturing. Behind him, you see Boost and Sinker hobbling together, a clone trooper between them.

“Yes sir. The locals need help, but they won’t speak to us in basic or any of the droids we have on hand. I know you’re a bit _shiny_ when it comes to the battlefield, but we’re right here with you. It’s been all clear for some time now,” Wolffe explains, head tilting slightly.

You nod; you’d never been on a battlefield so fresh before. Your stomach twists but you know you’ll be fine - the Wolfpack is there for you.

“Let’s get started!” You smile, and Wolffe helps you step around the fractured droid pieces.

Your presence instantly lightens the mood - _an angel_ , one clone trooper says, in the arms of Wildfire and Comet, _has arrived_.

Wolffe adjusts his grip so that your hands are intertwined, giving a gentle squeeze as you walk past a row of medical tents.

You’re safe, you remind yourself. The battle has been won.

As you approach the villagers anxiously chattering among themselves, Wolffe cranes his neck.

There’s tree cover above you, heavily wooded, but it looks empty. The commander can’t shake that something is wrong, and he pulls you closer to him, an arm around the small of your back. You’re far enough away from prying GAR eyes to allow this exchange of public affection, and your heart stutters in your chest.

“[Hello,]” you smile, making sure your body language exuded ‘friend’ and ‘peace’ after walking through what had happened.

There’s a squawk, a little more whispered conversation that you can’t make out, the locals moving away and then —

A blaster shot strikes you square in the chest.

You manage a choked sort of noise as the wound cauterizes immediately, your uniform singed. You falter against Wolffe’s grip and your knees buckle beneath you.

The commander is shouting, screaming but you can’t tell _what_ , your ears are ringing as you blink.

Your chest feels vaguely… empty, you think in your daze.

“Wolffe?” You murmur, a look of concern crossing your features.

He rips off his helmet, shoving back the locals as he cradles you, sinking to his knees. He barks commands into the comm on his wrist, panic settling in his chest as he yells for help.

“No, no,” Wolffe repeats, features knotted in grief and concern as a gloved hand brushes your cheek.

The sensation feels nice, you think, but why is Wolffe panicking?

A chill creeps over your body and you realize then that you’ve got a blaster bolt sized hole in your chest.

Oh.

“You’re not supposed to -“ Wolffe hisses, cupping the back of your head. “This is my job, I’m the soldier, you - you’re not a soldier, you’re not supposed to die here, this is my field.”

Your eyes are fluttering and you can barely hold on. You faintly recognize that Wolffe is warm and holding you, and a smile pulls at the corner of your lips.

“Please, please, my _cyare_ ,” he pleads as a medic tries to pull him off. “Please don’t leave me here alone.”

Only so much can be done for a blaster bolt taken without armor at that size and range.

Wolffe feels the last bit of humanity he thought existed within him fade as the medic fails to find a pulse.

You were supposed to outlive him.

Not the other way around.

The little happiness he found in you, by being with you, is gone and replaced by something cold and menacing.

It seeps into every spot you were inside him, icing over the warmth you brought to his life.

_This was the point of no return_ , Wolffe notes as he cradles you in his arms, your body limp against his grip as he marches back towards the transport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested listening: "To Zanarkand" - Distant Worlds II

Chaos falls over the field as the clone troopers who were closest to the incident begin to hunt for the killer. 

Wolffe makes his way back towards the transport, alone, feeling so removed from the galaxy now that you were no longer in it. He knew he couldn’t look down at your lifeless body in his arms, the way you smile so peacefully despite the blaster hole in your chest. 

If he did… 

The commander didn’t want to think about what would happen if he let his focus drift back towards you, towards the humanity you blessed him with, with the sliver of happiness he felt when he was with you…

Sinker notices first, the way his commander’s face is set, the way he holds you to his chest, fingers gripping the material of uniform tightly. He feels as if he’d been shot himself, the air leaving his body as he grabs onto Boost’s shoulder. The world spins and - was that really you, limp in Wolffe’s arms?

Boost - at Sinker’s touch - turns to see what’s happening and immediately collapses to his knees. There was no way you were dead, there was no way that was you, that the blaster shot they heard was what hit you –

Wolffe grinds his teeth as he tries to keep moving, as he sees General Plo come into view. It’s then that the tears threaten to fall, threaten to break the facade of the hardened commander, as his leader sees what has happened, the Jedi’s shoulders dropping and a sense of urgency coming over him.

_“Commander –”_

Wolffe drops to his knees, cradling you against him as the grief finally overpowers him. He can’t hear the rest of the Wolfpack gathering around him, he can’t feel their hands on his back and shoulders as they kneel next to him - he can only cry, screaming for you to come back, to come back to him –

* * *

“Wolffe!” you shout, shaking his shoulder.

He’s screaming, but this time it’s different, this time it’s for _you._

“Wolffe, I’m right here, you’re having a nightmare,” you repeat, hand moving to his face to cup his cheek. “Look at me, I’m right here.”

The commander blinks, chest heaving as he finally turns to you, eyes wide with worry. His hand covers your own before sliding up your arm to curl around your back as he brings you against him. You tangle in the blankets, twisting yourself over his lap as Wolffe presses his face into your neck. His hold is tight, his breath uneven as you feel him shake.

“What’s wrong?” you whisper softly, running a hand through his hair.

“I lost you,” he murmurs into your skin, and your heart drops. “I lost you in my arms.”

You can feel he’s crying now, and tears prick at your own eyes.

“I’m right here, babe,” you sigh, turning your head to kiss the back of his head. “I’m right here with you.”

“I know,” Wolffe sighs, fingers digging into your skin as he holds onto you. “I know.” He’s worried that if he lets go, you’ll disappear, slip away. “I love you, _ner alor’ika_.” A particularly violent sob shakes him and you feel him murmuring against your skin, two words over and over again - “ _ner cyare.”_

“I love you too.” You feel his heart hammering in his chest against yours, and you wish you could take the fears and the nightmares away like he had done for so many nights for you.

You lazily stroke the back of his head, letting the commander cry into your shoulder for as long as he needs. Eventually, your own tears fall, mixing into his as they trickle down your cheeks and neck.

At the realization that _you_ were crying now, Wolffe looks up, his good eye red -

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Wolffe,” you whisper quietly, trying to hold back the wave of tears threatening to spill. 

He gives you a gentle squeeze, nodding. “You’ve changed my life for the better,” he says softly, shifting you in his grasp. “An’ I’m thankful for every day with you.”

Wolffe presses his forehead to yours, a hand sliding to the back of your head as he holds you there, nose to nose, for what feels like hours.

You cry together, the blankets tangled around you as you settle against his lap, thankful for each other as night turns into morning. Peaceful sleep finally comes for you both as you lay together, inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully expect everyone to be upset with me after this. I genuinely sobbed while writing this because OUCHIE it hurt!! Please feel free to yell at me here, on twitter, or on tumblr. I accept full responsibility.


End file.
